(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to blade driving devices and optical apparatuses.
(ii) Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-175365 discloses a blade driving device driving different blades by respective two actuators.
The two actuators each have a coil. These two coils are soldered to a printed circuit board. In a case where points in which the two coils are soldered to the printed circuit board are arranged over a wide range, the soldering workability might deteriorate.
Further, in soldering work, flux might be scattered from the melted solder. Thus, in the case where points in which the two coils are soldered to the printed circuit board are arranged over a wide range, the flux might be scattered over a wide range.